Rest
by lilylynn
Summary: And there they were, lying side by side upon the floor.


Hello darling fellow Lie To Me fans. I miss the show so much! Turns out I have a thing for Cal and Gillian being at the office alone. This has got to be something like my fifth story with that same outcome. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Leave a review please! And I will return the favor.

I own nothing of Lie To Me.

* * *

.o.o.o…

As the day outside began to creep into night and the sun could no longer be seen, the atmosphere inside the Lightman Group was following the sun. Everyone was diminishing slowly, heading home and making plans.

Well… not everyone.

Gillian wasn't oblivious to the sounds of everyone leaving. She knew it was around that time. What with cases winding down and paper work surprisingly almost non-existent, the employees of The Lightman Group were flat out bored. Gillian, on the other hand, was slightly worried. Work needed to come knocking on their door, otherwise some desperate measures would have to be taken. Knowing the situation wasn't quite that serious just yet, her mind told her to be optimistic. Maybe they all just required some creative inspiration. Or a smart push. Basically a murder case would do the trick.

Scanning one last time through her inbox, Gillian wondered if her partner was still brooding over his laptop. When it comes to him, you never know.

Nothing really left to do for the night; Gillian takes a deep breath, slips out of her heels and stands to stretch. Feeling her back slightly crack, she winced at the sound. Sitting way too long in these office chairs wasn't working. Shutting down her computer, she makes her way over to Cal's office, not bothering with her shoes.

The halls were silent, shadowed, and the absence of the clack from her heels kept everything as it was, quiet and undisturbed. She felt at ease this time of night and the open door that led to Cal only increased that feeling.

Sliding her hand along the outline of the wood, she peered into his dimly lit office. At first sight, Cal couldn't be seen. His chair sat abandoned. At a second glance, his body was found sprawled on the floor in front of his couch.

Typical…really.

Shaking her head with a knowing smirk, Gillian whispers to him. "Your floor must be quite comfortable. Who needs furniture?"

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

His eyes closed, voice soft, Cal barely moves. "You should join me. Brilliant spot to think…unravel."

He drags out the word, accent rolling each syllable, spreading warmth across the room and straight into her. Oh his voice…

She breathes out a laugh; her interest, her curiosity, that ever present pull he has over her, drives her to humor him. Everything was heightened in a second.

Her steps silent against his hardwood floor, she makes her way over, feet stopping at his side.

Blinking open an eye, Cal smiles. "'Ello darling." Seeing her above him, he opens the other eye, his focus skimming along her frame. "Lovely sight to behold this early in the day."

Frowning, Gillian could only guess at what he'd been smoking.

"Early, Cal? It's after ten. Everyone has left. How long have you been laying here?"

He scrunches up his face in thought. "Well, you know, now that I really come to think about it, I don't have the foggiest."

Typical answer.

Eyes roaming some more, Cal suddenly blinks hard, turning his head a little. Scrutinizing her legs and feet, Gillian could tell he was silently grinning.

"What happen to your shoes, love?" Lifting a hand, he fearlessly wraps it around her ankle. Gentle fingers tickle at the skin.

Adoration was written all over his face and Gillian wondered if he knew what he was showing. She's seen the look before but only in flashes. Kind of like the way the light flashes on a camera; quick and bright and within seconds, gone…leaving only the traces of it behind, like a faint memory floating in your eye sight.

Blinking the flashes away, leaving only him and the floor, Gillian sees that his look is still there.

Not typical.

She swallows, watching his eyes trace the movement upon her neck. "You try wearing heels all day, every day."

The grin Cal was hiding appears. He moves his hand back to his stomach. She smirks at him, eyes narrowed down to him.

Changing his voice to a lower level, Cal asks her innocently, "Are you going to join me down here?"

Gillian sighs quietly, inwardly. Her feet were pretty tired. Crouching, his face and body at a much closer view, she sits cross legged by his side.

"All the way, love."

His voice cuts right into her very flesh.

Giving in, she slides back, her spine coming in contact with the floor. Not what you would call comfortable but as she got more settled, her mind relaxed. The surface was cool at first but soon her body heat combined with his and warmth spread to every part of her inside and out.

She rests her hands together on top of her stomach and can almost feel the slow turning of the world.

They were one with the floor. Gillian breathes deeply, indeed experiencing the unraveling. This was Cal, always doing something different, yet simple. Complicated yet easy all in one; he continually managed to create a new situation. All the while, he was still sweeping her up in sweet wonder.

And there they were, lying side by side upon the floor.

They didn't quite touch; their bodies adjacent with the ground. She could feel his even breathing through the small barrier of space between them. They didn't have to touch to be that connected; they already were. So in sync with each other, even though he surprised her and kept her guessing…she would always trust in him. Doing and seeing what he was and what he wanted brought out a whole new side of things. She understood him…most of the time anyway.

Cal was aware of every part of her. He loved that she was by his side, that her faith and trust in him was always present. He felt empowered.

If only he could read the look she gets in her eyes more often.

Staring up at the ceiling so far above, the world began to ebb away. The worry lines smoothed over. The stress knots untied themselves. Every little work problem dissolved till all that was left was Cal and Gillian and the dark wood floor.

The light in his office, faint, as if not to disturb the moment, watched over them; the shadows across the walls were protecting them, so to speak.

Resting her eyes, as the dark engulfed, it felt as if she and Cal were one. Ease and security blanketed them in the most comfortable way possible. There was no fear. No worries. No nagging cases. Just secrets and promises between the two relaxed friends.

"Gillian?" His voice rang out, the question leaving his lips like a prayer and latching onto her heart.

"Yes Cal?"

He licks his lips, turning his head towards her. With eyes closed, Gillian can feel his intense stare. This was always what they did; him watching and her letting him.

Cal traces the lines, curves, planes of Gillian with his eyes. He desperately wanted to touch her. The imprint of skin at her ankle still burned his palm. She was everything he could ever ask for. Not just her body or friendship but her life, her light. She had true character, an amazing personality and she put up with all of the insane crap he dealt out. Gillian was strong willed and carried herself well. She was his best friend; the only one that has stood up for him and stuck by his side for so long.

Cal loved her…as simple and as complicated as that.

Some time went by with no answer. Curious, Gillian twists her neck towards him. Their eyes are level and she sees the flecks in his, dark and light blending.

She smiles as it was the only action that felt natural when looking at him and the situation. Not to mention, she couldn't believe how relaxed and safe she felt lying here beside him.

Visions intertwine as they continue to lay there upon the floor. There was no reading, no deciphering or looking for a twitch of muscle.

Cal's accent smooth's over her skin, creating a chain reaction of chills along her body.

"Do you ever think about possibilities and how so many wonderful, thrilling things could happen if you just followed those signs or took those chances? Those signals in your brain when you know something is right and you've got to jump. You've got to cross that line. Consequences be damned when you know…you just know. You've got to play, roll the dice, just to see where it would take you next. Much like when we read someone's facial expressions and we distinguish what is there and we act upon impulse with that knowledge. Our horizon is broadened. The potential and the gratifying feelings; everything is how it should be and more…"

He fades off. She followed his every word and completely understood what he was trying to get out in the open. This must have been something he's had on his mind for quite a time. And if she's being honest, it all was on her mind too.

The stare the two of them share is beautiful in itself. His eyes caress hers, looking at her in the most loving way. There was no trying to read that look in her eyes now…Cal already became acquainted with that searing look in an instant. In an instant, he knew.

Gillian doesn't think. She doesn't need to. Why over analyze words when you believe in them? The prospects and realities settled inside, heartening the two souls.

She licks her lips and whispers, "Yes, I do."

A slow fire burn etched its way into both hearts, a familiar heat they mutually welcome. Cal appears to be in a dream, almost like he really was unraveling from the day, the hour and the seconds that pass. His blood was pumping and her blood was pumping; so they lay there equal.

Now, Gillian thinks. She wondered for a tiny second how small they looked against his floor. She wondered if she held her breath long enough, she could maybe; just maybe feel the world turning. Because she knew for sure the words were turning in her mind. She knew her heart was beating with his, steady and alive.

Gillian continues. "So why don't we roll that dice? Maybe see where it takes us."

Cal blinks at her, his face blank for a moment. Silence greets them again. Cal either can't seem to wrap his mind around her words or can't believe she even said them. She'd snuck up on him. She was good at that. She was damn brilliant.

"Bloody hell, Gill…"

She smiles, blinding and beautiful. Cal doesn't dare move now. So she takes the initiative. She must make that move now.

Lifting her head slowly, hair dangling around her face, Gillian leans over towards him. Her head spins lightly for one moment, the world of their own turning slow. She raises herself on one arm, the other coming around and landing beside his head. Her chest presses into his as she angles her face right above. She can see the emotions flourish in his eyes. Thrilling and comforting all in one, Gillian relaxes her weight upon him.

Pausing there overhead, she takes a breath. "Only if you're ready, Dr. Lightman."

His arms automatically wrap around her middle, hands splaying along her perfectly angled back. To be looking up into her face and not the far away ceiling was heaven. He could count her small freckles, watch the storms brewing in her eyes, and trace the perfect lines of her mouth. Taking in her beauty, Cal breathes.

"Darling, I am…"

That burn also flourishes, nestling in every corner and every curve in their bodies; enticing every fiber of their being with the delicious flames. Everything was so real, as they took their time floating through the flames.

She lays her lips upon his and he holds her close. The world disappeared, leaving them alone to explore the truth.

Cal and Gillian put their rest into each other, sighing and sinking into bliss.

* * *

_ …_

_Everything matters when I am resting next to you. Everything is you. _

_.o.o.o._

May add another chapter…just depends on where they take me.

Thank you so much for reading!

Much Love,

Lilylynn.


End file.
